Time of Your Life
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life.


**Okay so I know I haven't been on in a while but I have a good excuse! I've started my freshman year of high school so yeah. Anyways I've recently gotten back into Young Justice and I'm soooooooooo mad that they cancelled the show, I mean seriously! You had a frieking Apokolips timeline planned out and you had Wally just disappear? No you don't do that to a fanbase! Anyway I've decided to do a songfic about the original team. Kid Flash, Artemis, Nightwing, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian. So here we go.**

* * *

><p><em>Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.<em>

There they were, finally. They were standing in front of the crowds and photogrophers and the league. The senior members of the team were finally accepted into the Justice league and they were overjoyed. For years they had dreamed of this day, sacraficed so much.

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._

They all remember their first mission being all together, when they had to protect Dr. Rochel from the league of shadows. They remembered all the hardships and good times they had had shared. They remembered Tula's death, the infiltration of the Light and the Reach invasion, and the war with Apokolips. They look over at their mentors that are beaming at them and silently thanks them for all they've done for them.

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

They remember and think back to the failsafe training mission and remember how they all doubted each other and themselves. They all laugh at the thought of leaving the life now and know what they stand for and why they do what they do.

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

They remember the question they all thought about when they first started out as heroes, where they asked themselves if they could actually amount to something, and then they remember all the sleepless nights and broken bones and near death experiences and laugh at why they would ever doubt themselves. They learned so much and accomplished even more. They saved the world **3 times!** They know now that they are and forever will be heroes.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

They all smile at the unpredictable moments as they're talking amoungst the other leaguers and when they see each other they laugh and joke about the good old days.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind._

They all look at the many pictures that Nightwing took after so many missions and events that went on during their days. Everyone except for Artemis laughs at the one of Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock that he took on her first day at Gotham Academy.

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good times._

They know, laughing around here, that they will never let go of each other. When one falls they all fall, but they all pick up the pieces together. When Wally has to step up to the mantle of the Flash after Barry dies, the others all help him through. When Artemis wants revenge on her father for killing her mother, everyone especially Wally talk her out of it. When they all move on and start families, they look back on their days on the team and smile.

_Tatoos and memories and dead skin on trial._

When they look at all the scars and scrapes, old and new, they remember how they got everyone of them.

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

They all get together every once in a while and laugh about the good old days of the original Team knowing that they are the Team. They always have been always will be.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

They all smile at how right their carriers ended up. Weather it's full time hero, or normal civillian jobs. They laugh and joke every time.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

When they all see their children working together just like they did at their age, they smile and see flashbacks of their old lives.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

When they all grow old and give their mantles down to their children they couldn't be more happier, knowing that their legacy will not be forgotten for many years to come. They all take time to see each other and when they grow too old to stay, the league and team honor them with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you guy's liked it. The song I used was Good Riddance(Time of Your Life) by Green Day, you should check it out. Anyway toodles!<strong>

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
